Power Collision
by PokePokeMaster
Summary: Eli Barry is definitely not the best caretaker. He's waited for a starter Pokemon for 11 full years, starting when he was 3. Over the years, though, he got sloppy with taking care of items due to a lack of understanding how. But when Prof. Redwood finally has enough starter Pokemon to supply him and 17 others on a journey, how will he care for a whole other organism?


**I WILL BE TAKING OC's FOR A WHILE FOR MY STORY**

I know that it is somewhat overused and some stories deserve that unique factor to it (i.e. "Pokemon Alabaster Version" by The Imposter which everybody should check out), but I've been planning this fanfic for a while and I already had to change the title to "The Pokemon Journey" because of another great story "A New Journey" by Oranus, which everyone should check out too. So I absolutely HAVE to get people's OC's. Fill out the form below and contact me by PM so that the characters will remain a secret to everyone else. DO NOT POST IN REVIEWS OR EVERYONE WILL KNOW THE CHARACTERS

And now these upcoming Pokemon are the Pokemon that will be starters. There will be a lot! XD I also created some of my own Pokemon that are not great but they are cool with unique match-ups and some cool new moves. They are all going to make appearances. Do not judge. If you want to know about them, PM me. So the whole idea is one pure Pokemon for each type. 13 of them are as they should be and have 3 stages, but there are four exceptions. Flying has no pure types except Tornadus, so that was tricky. The other exceptions are Poison, Bug, Ground, and Dark. They don't have any pure 3-stage Pokemon, so I had to make them 2 stages. And now on to the starters (***you can have up to two Pokemon with you before receiving a starter, but only if you really want a starter).

NORMAL - Whismur

Ability: Rattled 

FIRE ~ Magby

Ability: Flame Body 

FIGHTING - Machop

Ability: No Guard 

TAKEN BY MY OC {sorry to those people who wanted Squirtle} ||| WATER ~ Squirtle

Ability: Rain Dish 

GRASS - Snivy

Ability: Contrary 

ELECTRIC ~ Tynamo

Ability: Levitate 

PSYCHIC - Abra

Ability: Synchronize 

ROCK ~ Roggenrola

Ability: Sand Force 

ICE - Vanillite

Ability: Ice Body 

DRAGON ~ Goomy

Ability: Hydration 

GHOST - Duskull

Ability: Levitate 

STEEL ~ Klink

Ability: Clear Body 

FAIRY - Cleffa

Ability: Cute Charm 

EXCEPTIONS

BUG ~ Kricketot

Ability: Shed Skin 

GROUND - Phanpy

Ability: Pickup 

DARK ~ Zorua

Ability: Illusion 

POISON - Ekans

Ability: Intimidate 

(the major exception) NORMAL/FLYING ~ Swablu

Ability: Natural Cure

This is a first-come first-serve basis. I will only tell you the moves of the Pokemon if you qualify for that Pokemon. Each Pokemon has 3 moves

**Form**

Gender:

Name (preferred first and last, possibly middle):

Age (my character is gonna be like 12 or 13 so don't be too Farfetch'd:

Backstory (doesn't have to be a whole essay, but at least let me get to know your OC):

One of the original friends or rivals? (aka main character that you want to be involved in with the story):

OR

Appears during the journey and becomes main character?:

OR

Isn't a serious character and only appears occasionally?:

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Skin Tone:

Personality and Style:

Favorite Type:

Preferred Starter (mention if you want one of the starters above or your own, in which case ***):

Pokemon Team (you can rearrange this team up until one of the Pokemon you picked appears and your OC catches it, but I can still let your OC release the Pokemon or box it away for room for another) [also, put in the order of how you want your OC to catch the Pokemon, starter can be apart if you'd like]:

Trainer Type (i.e. Coordinator, Breeder, Master-in-training):

Clothes (I'm lazy so I'm most likely only going to accept one outfit style but multiple of that one outfit [like the anime but I'm gonna try to pull it off] but if you really want several different outfits, tell me):

***OPTIONAL*** Favorite Pokemon:

***OPTIONAL*** Favorite Legendary:

END

**This is update has taken a while, so I'm still accepting OC forms. If an OC form isn't sent in by July 19th, Saturday, you will not be an original friend and I'll instead imply that you were there the whole time (if you want) but you weren't seen during the Pokemon starter pickup. Please leave an OC, I accept anyone! :)**


End file.
